Fandom Customers Tournament 2018
Fandom Customers Tournament 2018 was the second Fandom Customers Tournament. The tournament was hosted by Flipline Fan Customers Wiki this year! The 64 customers participating in this tournament was coming from: Flipline Fan Customers Wiki (22 Customers), Flipline Studios Fandom (21 Customers), and Papa Louie Fanon Wiki (21 Customers). This tournament was cancelled on June 30th, 2018 due to a major sockpuppetry problem, and no winner was declared. During the FCT19, the admins of the tournament decided to combine half of the customers from the FCT18 with the 64 customers from the FCT20, causing a total of 96 participants for the FCT20. The admins of the tournament are hiding the creators of the FCT18 customers due to the new policies of the tournament for FCT20. Any user who reveals info from this tournament will be penalized (penalty will be determined based on situation.) Introduction Hi everyone! Welcome to the Fandom Customers 2018! This tournament is the biggest tournament that has happened throughout the Flipline Fanon Wikis, and we are glad to have you here to participate! We could not have done it without the amazing users from the three wikis. We hope you enjoy this year's edition of the Fandom Customers Tournament. A new round will start every three days, and a wikia notification will be put up on Flipline Fan Customers Wiki each time a round starts, so keep an eye out for that! Matches Dr. Cherry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, April 30 - Thursday, May 3, 2018 *1A: Carlos 32 votes vs Germany 25 votes *1B: Madeleine 39 votes vs Princess Ivy 19 votes 2A/2B: Thursday, May 3 - Sunday, May 6, 2018 *2A: Dominic 23 votes vs Dennis 35 votes *2B: Annabelle 22 votes vs Jodie 36 votes THERE HAVE A 1 DAY BREAK AFTER DR. CHERRY DIVISION ROUND 2. FIZZO DIVISION WAS STARTED ON MAY 7 INSTEAD OF MAY 6. Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, June 26 - Friday, June 29, 2018 * 3A: Carlos (51 votes) vs Dennis (4 votes) * 3B: Madeleine (25 votes) vs Jodie (30 votes) Division Finals Friday, July 20 - Monday, July 23, 2018 * Carlos vs Jodie Purple Burple Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Friday, May 25 - Monday, May 28, 2018 * 1A: Caden 7 votes vs Âkil Murat 46 votes * 1B: Ikebana 19 votes vs Norway 34 votes 2A/2B: Monday, May 28 - Thursday, May 31, 2018 * 2A: Max 55 votes vs Davis 52 votes * 2B: Fabiola 56 votes vs Olivia 50 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Sunday, July 8 - Wednesday, July 11, 2018 * 3A: Max vs Âkil Murat * 3B: Fabiola vs Norway Division Finals Thursday, July 26 - Sunday, July 29, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Fizzo Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 7 - Thursday, May 10, 2018 * 1A: Apollo 33 votes vs Adam 41 votes * 1B: Cathy 34 votes vs Itzel 39 votes 2A/2B: Thursday, May 10 - Sunday, May 13, 2018 * 2A: Charlie 13 votes vs Michael 62 votes * 2B: Aliah 29 votes vs Jodi 46 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Friday, June 29 - Monday, July 2, 2018 * 3A: Michael vs Adam * 3B: Jodi vs Itzel Division Finals Friday, July 20 - Monday, July 23, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Root Beer Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, May 31 - Sunday, June 3, 2018 * 1A: Alexis 47 votes vs Joey 26 votes * 1B: Adriana 47 votes vs Aurora 26 votes 2A/2B: Sunday, June 3 - Wednesday, June 6, 2018 * 2A: Bryce 27 votes vs Michael 60 votes * 2B: Shaira 34 votes vs Elodie 53 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Wednesday, July 11 - Saturday, July 14 * 3A: Alexis vs Michael * 3B: Adriana vs Elodie Division Finals Thursday, July 26 - Sunday, July 29, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Lemon Mist Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Sunday, May 13 - Wednesday, May 16, 2018 * 1A: Brady 43 votes vs Robb 20 votes * 1B: Gillian 10 votes vs Elisabeth 53 votes 2A/2B: Wednesday, May 16 - Saturday, May 19, 2018 * 2A: Bryan 43 votes vs Sam 11 votes * 2B: Dayana 35 votes vs Summer 21 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, July 2 - Thursday, July 5, 2018 * 3A: Bryan vs Brady * 3B: Dayana vs Elisabeth Division Finals Monday, July 23 - Thursday, July 26, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Diet Fizzo Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, June 6 - Saturday, June 9, 2018 * 1A: Poland 21 votes vs Kevin 54 votes * 1B: Lina 21 votes vs Clarisse 56 votes 2A/2B: Saturday, June 9 - Tuesday, June 12, 2018 * 2A: Racho Pol 9 votes vs Ricardo 62 votes * 2B: Alicia 11 votes vs Mina 61 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Saturday, July 14 - Tuesday, July 17, 2018 * 3A: Ricardo vs Kevin * 3B: Mina vs Clarisse Division Finals Sunday, July 29 - Wednesday, August 1, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Cotton Puffs Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Saturday, May 19 - Tuesday, May 22, 2018 * 1A: Lizarraga 71 votes vs Mackenzie 6 votes * 1B: Vanessa 39 votes vs Portugal 38 votes 2A/2B: Tuesday, May 22 - Friday, May 25, 2018 * 2A: Luke 25 votes vs Rick 40 votes * 2B: Elantra 47 votes vs Rosetta 18 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, July 5 - Sunday, July 8, 2018 * 3A: Lizarraga vs Rick * 3B: Vanessa vs Elantra Division Finals Monday, July 23 - Thursday, July 26, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Hyper Green Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, June 12 - Friday, June 15, 2018 * 1A: Cheddy 21 votes vs Croatia 58 votes * 1B: Yasmin 10 votes vs America 70 votes AFTER ROUND 1 OF THE HYPER GREEN DIVISION, THERE WILL BE A 6 DAY BREAK. HYPER GREEN DIVISION ROUND 2 WILL START ON JUNE 21. 2A/2B: Saturday, June 21 - Tuesday, June 24, 2018 * 2A: Zamora 50 votes vs Salazar 17 votes * 2B: Sarah 59 votes vs Monica 8 votes AFTER ROUND 2 OF THE HYPER GREEN DIVISION, THERE WILL BE A 2 DAY BREAK. DR. CHERRY DIVISION SEMI-FINALS WILL START ON JUNE 26. Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, July 17 - Friday, July 20, 2018 * 3A: Zamora vs Croatia * 3B: Sarah vs America Division Finals Sunday, July 29 - Wednesday, August 1, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Quarter-Finals Part 1: Wednesday, August 1 - Saturday, August 4, 2018 * Dr. Cherry Division Finalist vs Purple Burple Division Finalist * Fizzo Division Finalist vs Root Beer Division Finalist Part 2: Saturday, August 4 - Tuesday, August 7, 2018 * Lemon Mist Division Finalist vs Diet Fizzo Division Finalist * Cotton Puffs Division Finalist vs Hyper Green Division Finalist Semi-Finals Tuesday, August 7 - Friday, August 10, 2018 * ??? vs ??? * ??? vs ??? Grand Finals Note: The Grand Finals lasts 4 days, not 3. Friday, August 10 - Tuesday, August 14, 2018 * ??? vs ??? = Tournament Planning = Format The tournament will have two stages: one is the "Qualifying Stage" and another is "The Final Stage". The Qualifying Stage will be divided into three parts, one part for each wiki. Each wiki will have their own separate nominations process to find out which 21/22 customers from that wiki will make it into the tournament. The Final Stage is the actual tournament. The tournament will start on April 30, 2018, and end on August 14, 2018. Qualifiers Each of the wikias have been assigned a total number of places for the final tournament. * FFCW: 22 customers (host priority) * FSF: 21 customers * PLFW: 21 customers Each wikia will carry their own qualifiers separately and each will choose their methods to choose their representatives in the final phase. Below is a detailed table of information on the qualifiers of each wikia who will be updated during the qualifiers. (You can click on the acronym of the wikia to see the qualifiers of these wikia) Confirmed Dates * Flipline Fandom -''' Qualifiers starting on October 1, 2017 '''Flipline Fandom will be choosing their 21 customers in the form of a round robbin voting qualifying system who are divided in male and female section, each section have 4 zones with each zone with 3 or 4 groups and each group with 4 customers. For more details, click here! * Flipline Fan Customers Wiki -''' Nominations starting on November 25, 2017 '''Flipline Fan Customers Wiki will be choosing their 22 customers in the form of separate pages. Each user that answers in the given amount of time (about 2 weeks) will be able to list their top 4 favorite customers that THEY have created and nominate their top 4 favorite customers that THEY HAVE NOT created on their page that was given to them. Based on the number of customers listed, a final list of customers participating in the tournament will then be made. * Papa Louie Fanon Wiki -''' Nominations starting and ending on December 9, 2017. '''Papa Louie Fanon Wiki will be choosing their customers in the form of a "lead administrator" decision. Category:Tournaments Category:Inter-Wiki Tournaments Category:Fandom Customers Tournament